


Playing Games

by Skasha



Series: The Healer and The Bard [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bad Puns, Blink and you'll miss it, Butt Plugs, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, background merribela, face fucking, implied pre-justhanders, light exhibitionism, smut and humor, switch!Anders, switch!Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skasha/pseuds/Skasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke convinces Anders to wear a plug for Wicked Grace night. An enchanted one. That <i>vibrates</i>. That goes about as well as you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

Anders squirmed in his seat and shot a look at Hawke. The bastard smiled lazily at the cards in one of his hands, the other hand was busy at work under the table. Rubbing Anders' cock to be precise and had been almost as soon as they all sat down for Wicked Grace. Isabela had dealt them all in, as usual, and Hawke had snuck his hand under the table to pet at Anders, also as usual. 

What wasn't 'as usual' was that before heading over to the Hanged Man for Wicked Grace night Hawke had convinced Anders to wear a plug he'd bought from that Orlesian 'toy' store near The Blooming Rose. 

An _enchanted_ one that vibrated and pulsed with just a small touch of Force Magic etched into the base. 

The walk from Hightown to Lowtown with Hawke had been just shy of torture, each brisk step making the heavy weight of the plug move just a little, to rub and jerk slightly against his prostate, and all with a maddening throb. He was ready to turn right back around for the estate by the time they reached Lowtown. Anders had tried to tug the shorter man into a darkened alley to, ah, 'take care of things'. Hawke had just grinned a little wider, “Maker forbid we miss card night, sweetheart. Varric and Izzy would be _rumbling,_ at me if we didn't make it. They might even decide to _shake_ us down for details.”

“You alright, Blondie?” Varric said without looking up from the new hand he'd been dealt.

“What? Yes. Fine. I'm fine.” Anders hadn't realized that he'd been staring and snapped his gaze back to his hand. It was a half decent selection of cards. If he concentrated he might be able to win back some of the coin he'd already lost. Hawke picked that exact moment to rub his thumb over the head of the mage's cock, just hard enough that the cloth from his pants gave a small delicious rasp of friction. Normally that move had Anders moaning. Loudly. Instead he bit his lip and glared at the cards in his hand like they were the ones responsible for the stealthy handjob he was currently receiving.

“You need to watch your tells, Blondie.”

“Shut up, Varric.”

“Where did you get that extra card?” Merrill asked quizzically from where she was curled up in Isabela's lap. The elf had retired from the game after only a few hands and inched her way closer and closer to the pirate queen's chair in an entirely unsubtle way. Until Isabela sighed (a touch theatrically) and invited Merrill into her lap. 

Hawke chuckled and said lightly, “Looks like Merrill will be helping you keep track of any accidental additions.” All the while Hawke kept rubbing the heal of his hand up and down Anders' cock with an occasional squeeze. Slowly in an almost soothing, maddening, way. He could hold out through whole nights of playing wicked grace, and _had_ held back from cumming on other occasions under the table like this. How they still hadn't been caught was something of a mystery to him. The rogue would casually wind Anders up and then later the mage would rip off all of Hawke's nice new noble clothes and tie him to the bed. Make him beg and writhe. Occasionally Hawke would tie him up and make _him_ beg, Anders wasn't picky. And neither was Hawke for that matter.

Varric snickered as Isabela flicked the _extra_ card away earning a growl from Aveline. “Come now, Aveline. You've been playing cards with us for how many years and you still don't expect her to cheat?”

Anders breath caught on a particularly strong pulse from the toy still seated in his ass, Hawke had somehow managed to time one of his strokes in sync with the plug. Prickly white hot pleasure danced down his spine. He had a feeling Hawke might _actually_ be able to pull an orgasm from him under the table like this. Anders' nostrils flared taking a deep even breath and tried again to pay attention to the conversation. Hawke's eyes flicked to his knowingly and away just as fast, the rogue's smile got just a little bit wider. 

Andraste's tits. Rogues. Crazy. The lot of them.

“I _expect_ to be able to catch her at it.” Aveline huffed.

“And _I_ expect you to know better, I'll have you know my fingers are very nimble.” Isabela said with a sly grin.

“Oh my _yes_ they really are.” Merrill said nodding, her cheeks pinking. Fenris sputtered on a swallow of wine that sounded like it was almost a laugh. Hawke and Anders did laugh. Varric's smile turned speculative as he pulled out parchment a quill and ink seemingly from nowhere and started taking notes. Aveline snorted and went back to sorting through her cards while Fenris started mopping up his wine. Merrill's eyes widened. “Oh-oh dear I said that out loud, didn't I?”

Isabela pecked a kiss onto her cheek, “Don't worry about it, kitten. Tonight I'll-” she leaned in closer to her lover and lowered her voice enough that Anders couldn't make out the words. Varric was sitting closer though and chuckled before jotting down a couple more notes for his next book before putting his supplies away. The elf looked even more flustered when the pirate finally leaned back a few moments later. Merrill reached for her ale with a shaky hand and gulped down half the pint.

“Y-yes, ma vhena- Lethallan. You can, we, ah. Later. Yes.”

Anders shivered as a rub shot another pulse of pleasure down his spine and curled outward from his belly in a heavy throb. Sweat started to prick his brow. He couldn't do this. The pawing under the table and the exquisite vibrating was slowly but surely bringing him to the point of no return, and he didn't fancy having to walk home with a wet spot in his trousers. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't entirely sure he could keep quiet if he did cum. Anders pushed his hand of cards away and stood up, there was only a slight waiver to his voice, “Fold. I'm, I'm just going to go get another pint of cider.” And wank. He refused to look at Hawke as he hurried out the door.

Hawke was out of his seat almost as fast. “Me too. Fold. I'm getting another pint too.”

Aveline frowned, “Your mug is full.”

“Did I say a pint? I meant whiskey.”

Fenris smirked and asked mildly, “Whiskey. Is that what they're calling it these days?” Isabela cackled.

“Did I miss another dirty thing?” Merrill asked Varric.

“I'll tell you later, Daisy.”

Hawke shrugged and grinned before rushing after Anders. 

 

Anders went ridged when a hand clamped over his mouth, muffling a shout as he was hauled backwards away from the top of the stairs twisted around and pushed into the shadows of the poorly lit hallway. The spell already on his fingertips sputtered back out as he realized it was Hawke, and then the shorter man was pressing close, a leg slipping between his own and Hawke's mouth covering his, tongue coaxing Anders to open to him before slipping inside. The mage groaned and tangled his fingers in black hair holding Hawke tight to him. 

Anders reeled from the duel sensations of being filled up and grinding shamelessly against the other man's thigh, tongues tangling and chasing after every hint on alcohol on each others breath. There was a tinkling shattering of glass from downstairs and then a roar of applause that shifted into a drinking song. They really needed to stop and maybe head back to the mansion before the nightly brawl made it's way upstairs. ...After just one more kiss, Anders thought hazily.

The sound of metal on metal vaguely registered in Anders mind, that should mean something, he was almost positive. He still had enough of his senses that he was vaguely aware that someone might walk past at any moment. He pulled away from Hawke's kiss only to nip his lip before leaving a trail of bites down the tan skin of his neck. The drag of stubble against beard shot a shudder down Anders' spine and the rogue groaned and tilted his head to one side giving greater access. Maybe just a little longer, and then he'd pull back.

Anders was busy sucking a mark onto the sweet spot just under his ear when the lock to the door behind them gave in to Hawke's persistence. And then Hawke's dilated eyes were locked on his and Anders was being herded backwards into the dark bedroom.

The room directly over the tavern floor was rarely ever rented out noisy as the Hanged Man could get, and the only time it did was on nights when the place was literally packed and there really weren't any other rooms. Even then Corff usually gave the poor sod a discount. Hawke it seemed was in favor of using a five finger discount. 

Justice stirred uncomfortably in the back of his head at the thought till Anders silently promised to leave some coin behind for the room. The spirit relaxed a little and gave the mental equivalent of a relieved nod before settling back with an ethereal feeling of plate mail quietly clinking. Small tendrils of curiosity curled quietly around the edges of Anders mind. There had been more of that curiosity from Justice lately, but then the vibration in the plug shifted patterns again and Anders lost his train of thought and found himself back in the moment. He sucked in a shaky breath, hyper aware of the man in front of him.

Hawke closed the door and the lock turned back into place with a quiet click. He leaned against it for a moment just looking at Anders. The moon from the window glinting off Hawke's eyes in the darkness. Anders paused, just as caught up, his nostrils flared taking in a deep steadying breath of the musty room and then he slammed Hawke back by the shoulders in an almost angry kiss, and cracking the rogue's skull against the door. Hawke let out a small whimper and grabbed two handfuls of the mage's ass pulling him tight against him kissing back just as desperate. Anders growled and slanted his mouth over Hawke's, his hips grinding at the pace Hawke set.

Anders pulled back finally after a time gasping for breath, Hawke bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood, not quite ready to stop kissing yet. The rogue grinned that half crazed smile he used sometimes, “You seem a _touch_ upset, Anders. Something _rubbing_ you the wrong way?” A cheer and the half muffled chorus of yet another drinking song made it up threw the floor boards. The Hangedman was busy as ever it seemed.

Anders smirked, “You know very well that you've been driving me mad all evening.” He leaned in close nuzzling Hawke's ear, “And do you know what happens to bad boys?” he murmured.

Hawke perked up and said a touch breathily, “A spanking?”

Anders bit his earlobe hard enough to leave a mark, then licked away the ache, “Mm, no. We both know you'd enjoy that. But maybe if you're _very good_ I'll give you one later.” He looked over his shoulder at the bed for a moment considering before turning to look at Hawke with a small smile. Anders started backing up all while undoing the clasps on his coat and shrugging out of it. He tossed the coat onto the bed without taking his eyes off Hawke and then yanked the ruined robe off as well. Hawke's hand inched for his inner thigh, rubbing slowly.

“Ah ah, no touching yourself till I tell you.” Anders smirked, Hawke ducked his head on an almost shy smile. How he could still come off as being 'shy' was a mystery. He crooked a finger at the rogue, slipping into his dominant headspace and growled, “Come here.”

Hawke walked forward with his gaze low, just under Anders chin and stopped in front of him. He started to undo his vest.

“Did I tell you to undress?” the mage growled.

Hawke froze and shook his head lowering his arms again, “No.”

Anders hand darted out fast, griping ink black hair, and forcing the shorter man close, “No, _what_ , Garrett?” he growled, tilting the rogue's head back to bear his throat, the words puffed across Hawke's lips before burying his nose into the crook where bearded chin met neck and breathing in deep.

Hawke's eyes drifted shut and he swallowed hard, making his adam's apple bob against Anders' lips, “N-no, Sir.” The rise and lull of voices and cheers and curses had become so repetitive that Anders could _almost_ ignore it as white noise. The floor boards just outside the door creaked as someone walked by. The two men paused and held their breath till the footsteps passed.

Anders nipped hard before pulling back slightly, a smirk started to form at the corner of his lips, “You have been running your mouth all night, talking more than enough for both of us. Maybe we should give your mouth something else to do.” He watched as Hawke took in a sharp breath, and a small noise caught at the back of his throat. Anders started pressing him down. “On your knees, Hawke.” Kneeling was a good look for him, and Anders liked the way his heated gaze slid slowly up until meeting his own eyes. He let go of Hawke's hair and grazed his knuckles down the other man's cheek before firmly taking hold of the rogue's chin. “You're going to unlace my trousers and then I'm going to fuck your face.”

Hawke grinned and murmured, “Yes, Sir. Thank you.” He ran his hands slowly up Anders' legs and started to slowly undo the laces. The rogue leaned in and mouthed at his hip leaving open mouthed kisses against any of the skin he could reach pealing back the cloth. 

Anders hissed out a breath, “Stop teasing.”

Hawke paused, rubbed his cheek against Anders' half covered cock, and smiled innocently up at him, “I don't know what you mean, sweethear- Sir.”

“Didn't I tell you we needed a different activity for that tongue of yours?” Anders said with a growl. Anders sank his fingers into the other man's hair and gripped hard, just shy of too tight, “Stop teasing.”

Garrett's eyes slid shut with a soft moan at the feel of the taller man's hands in his hair before his breathing became shaky, “Yes, Sir.” Without the too slow teasing touches of earlier he pulled down Anders' trousers down to his knees in a swift move letting the mage's cock bounce free. Garrett tongued the head of the taller man's cock, swirling against the head and teasing at the foreskin before finally sucking it into his mouth.

Anders felt his fingers curl even tighter in ink black hair, accidentally pulling a wince from the man before him, “Sorry” he loosened the death grip he'd had, “Just, just like that. Good boy.” His head tipped back on a liquid moan.

There was another cheer from below the floorboards, this time loud enough that it shook a little bit of dust free from the ceiling. Anders could feel the heat starting to coil again, he tugged at Hawke's hair on purpose this time just to hear him whine and watch him flush. The mage ended up whimpering himself when the noise vibrated against his cock.

Anders was too focused on the slick heat his cock was gently thrusting into to notice one of Hawke's hands moving slowly up until it reached the crack of his ass. His breath hitched when those clever fingers started circling the base of the plug though. Hawke waited till he caught his eye and cocked an eyebrow in question. “You already know I'm not going to last much longer like this and you want more?” Anders pulled sharply on his hair and pulled him off of his cock with a wet pop.

Hawke never was one to concentrate very well when someone started playing with his hair. His lips were slightly reddened and glinting in the low light, the only sound he managed at first was a low whine. Somehow Hawke managed to keep enough sense to keep circling that damned plug. The plug which was still cheerily buzzing away in his ass.

Anders eased up how hard he was pulling and growled, “I asked you a question.”

Hawke dazedly licked his lips and met his gaze, “I want...” his eyes flicked away, the blush on his cheeks had deepened and spread down his neck. 

Anders bit his lip for a moment looking at the collar of Hawke's shirt and wished he'd thought to order him to strip before they started. “Answer me.”

“I want to fill you up. I want to make you crazed with pleasure. I want-” Somewhere in there his confidence had returned, and Hawke was meeting Anders gaze again. “I want to give you whatever you'll let me, or whatever you'll give me.” The corner of his mouth twitched up into a small smile before he added belatedly, “Sir.”

Anders stood momentarily dumbfounded, his tongue suddenly felt thick and slow and stuck to the roof of his mouth. 

Oh. 

Oh that was just not fair. And judging by the calculating dark look he was getting from Hawke he thought the rogue knew it too. During their little games sometimes one or the other would take back control mid game, and reverse who was dominating who. Anders narrowed his eyes, not tonight. He was maker damned too wound up to give up control right now. Hawke wanted to play games tonight? They could play games.

He tilted his head to the side and pretended to contemplate for a moment, “I'll allow it. For now. But such disobedience can't be ignored.” He pulled Hawke close again before trailing the fingertips on his other hand down the rogue's cheek and then tracing his lips, “Open your mouth, love.”

Hawke didn't break eye contact as he tongued the head of Anders cock back into his mouth again. The mage tried to stay collected, but then that hand was back at the base of the plug. Clever, terribly clever fingers were easing that vibrating, maddening, plug out and pushing back in with a wet pop that tore a surprised cry from Anders.

Hawke pulled off his cock with a sunny smile, “You have to be quiet, sweetheart.”

Anders bit off a shaky laugh, “You first” and pressed the man in front of him back down onto his cock, his mouth went slack for just a moment, thoughts scattered by that warm wet tongue flicking just right. When his cock nudged the back of Hawke's throat the rogue shuddered on a whine. Hawke pulled back the same time he pulled the plug almost all the way out, before pressing it back in, pressing his mouth forward at the same time. Anders jerked under the movements and found himself pushing all the way into Hawke's throat. 

Somehow Hawke managed to look smug, drool and precum glinting at the edges of his lips and starting to make a mess of his beard. Anders was having trouble keeping any coherent thoughts in his mind after that move, but his mouth didn't seem to have gotten the memo, a stream of filth and praise tumbling from his lips and practically making the prone man in front of him glow with pride. They had talked about it of course, but this was the first time Hawke had been able to relax his gag reflex enough to actually succeed in swallowing Anders down.

They settled into a rhythm with Anders thrusting forward gently but firmly into Hawke's throat. And Hawke keeping up his maddening slow pace. The noise from the tavern below fell away, and the only noise Anders was paying any attention to were the wet noises of his cock gliding in and out accompanied by the little groans and moans from the rogue. The pop of the plug settling back into place with a small grind that kept emptying the mage's mind of everything but 'more' and 'please' and 'don't stop'.

“I'm close,” Anders gasped out, every muscle tense and straining, “wh-where do you want it?”

Hawke kept his eyes locked on Anders and pulled him forward sharply, swallowing determinedly all the way and ringing more of those pleading moans from the mage till his lips were pressed to the base of Anders' cock. Anders was panting, gripping black hair so tight holding Hawke in place a moment longer, and then the rogue pressed the plug in one more time, and that was _it_. 

Anders felt himself paint the back of Hawke's throat, and groaned again and again at the feel of his throat rippling around him as Hawke swallowed down every drop. Just as Anders started to pull out Hawke pulled the damnable plug out and suddenly he came a second time, cum hitting the back of the rogue's tongue and smearing wetly over his lips, leaving Anders wrung out and so sated that for a moment there nothing else existed.

Hawke pulled his head back slowly with a smug grin, lips swollen and wet with spit and cum. His voice was a little bit horse, “That was my punishment, Sir?” He leaned back in and rubbed he face against Anders' hip while the taller man caught his breath.

Anders shivered from the air that ghosted over his still sensitive cock, and his lips slowly curled up into a satisfied smirk, “No. _This_ is you're punishment.” With that pulled his pants back up tucked himself away and started to put on the rest of his clothes, straightening as he went and pocketing the plug for later.

Hawke was still on his knees and stared up at him for a moment with a perplexed look before it finally clicked into place, “But what about-? You can't just stop there! We're not done yet.”

Anders pulled on the ruined robe and finished shrugging on his coat before turning to look at Hawke, the man's face still glinting in the low light and hair mussed from when Anders had gripped it tight. “Do you remember you watch word?” He asked calmly while redoing the coat fasteners.

“...Yes.” 

Hawke was doing his best sad puppy eyes which -cat person or not- was something Anders always loved. But he also loved to tease, and what better way to keep seeing those puppy eyes than to keep teasing? Anders tilted his head slightly to the side in mock thoughtfulness and tried not to smile. He failed, “Are you going to use it?”

“No.”

Anders' smile turned wicked, “No _what_ , Garrett?”

“No, Sir.”

“Then we should hurry up with those drinks, Maker forbid we miss card night.” Hawke's shoulders slumped with a quiet groan at that, but then stood and started to make his way for the door. Just as he reached out for the lock Anders came up behind him fast as a serpent and twice as silent and pressed the rogue into the door. Garrett took a sharp breath but otherwise stayed quiet. Anders breathed into his ear, “And then _after_ cards we're going to go home and I am going to _ruin_ you. I will tie you to the bed and see just how long I can keep you on edge. I think I'll ride you for a while. And then maybe lube you up and fuck you until I'm tired.” Hawke whimpered. “You know how warden stamina is, it's going to take me a while to get my fill. And if you're _very_ good then I'll let you cum. Maybe. After all you wanted to play games tonight.”

“Maker's Breath.” Hawke leaned back into Anders' frame and ground his ass against the mage's cloth covered still interested cock. He swallowed a moan back, tried to find his voice but a whimper came out instead. He tried again, “Until you're t-tired? That could take hours.” 

Anders nuzzled into the crook of Hawke's neck, “Mmhm. I might even suggest leaving right now to go get started, but alas. Cards.”

Hawke huffed out a laugh, “Ass.”

“Yes, yes I am. But you started it.” Anders pinched his bottom before reached around him and unlocked the door, a sunny smile on his lips all the way down to the bar to get their drinks and pay for the room. That smile stayed firmly in place all the way back up the stairs and through the rest of Wicked Grace night where Anders continued to play cards, badly. Terribly even. But Hawke was the one squirming in his seat this time.


End file.
